


Heated Night

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean/Galra relationship, Biting, Blushing, Clawing, F/M, Interspecies Relationship, Kisses, Love, Lovebites, Making Out, Married Couple, Moaning, Oneshot, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, Young Haggar, Young Zarkon, Zanerva, before the war, light kisses, vld, zaggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Honerva and Zarkon are enjoying themselves.





	Heated Night

Honerva let out a loud moan as Zarkon buried himself deep inside of her, as his hand carefully stroke her back.

His tongue was playing around her collarbone, teasing her as the slow ticklish touch spread and came closer to her delicate and sensitive neck, that was already filled with countless of purple and yellow lovebites from rounds before this one. And his neck looked the same.

As she enjoyed the hard thrusting and the feeling of her dear husband hitting her most sensitive and sacred spots, she clawed his back like there was no tomorrow as she let whimpers escape from her as every thrust hit her, making her feel more ecstasy than the previous one.

The clawing continued, and Honerva loved to hear the groans she got Zarkon to unleash, as he whispered her name into her ear in a husky low voice, filled to the brink with heat and passion.

The beads of sweat made their skin glow in the moonlight from the window as they moved their bodies in perfect unison, as they had countless of times during the past decaphebes. They never got enough of each other, and never would.

The whimpering made Honerva sound so helpless, completely lost to her primal urges, and there was something about that that Zarkon could not explain, but he adored it. The way Honerva acted during their passioned moments of lovemaking was indescribable in a way, and there was nothing he loved more than her fingers clawing his backs and her teeth biting deep into his skin as he thrusted deeper inside of her warm entrance that was meant only for him. And he never got enough of her gorgeous voice, oh those moans and her calling his name was what made him hit the edge every single time.

As the thrusting continued and the warm wetness of his wife slowly drew Zarkon towards the edge as they stained their soft sheets with her juices, he leaned in towards Honerva and let his tongue into her mouth, making them battle for dominance in a heated kiss that left them both out of breath, yet no one wanted to end.

Once their lips parted and both of them took deep breaths, preparing themselves for the last spurt of energy that was coming up soon once they got even closer to climax.

Honerva moaned as she felt the strong hands of her husband stroke over her breasts, and shrieked when he once again but into her delicate neck. The shriek soon got replaced by a moan, and she begged for more. Both her warm insides and her neck was being overloaded with unexplainable feelings that ran through her body, like tons of fireworks that were gonna be shot away in just a few seconds. And all thanks to the incredible touch, kisses and member of her loving husband.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, and let the moment of pleasure take her, and that last animalistic scream of pure pleasure made Zarkon lose it too. He screamed as he sped up his thrusting to an immerse level, before emptying herself into her as all the built up pleasure got released inside of him.

The couple let their heavy breathing slow down, just looking at each other with a loving gaze.

Then Zarkon carefully pulled himself out of his wife, and laid down beside her on their bed, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you, my dear alchemist”, he said before using one of his hands to carefully run through her hair, making his wife blush, her altean markings even lighting up a bit, and then she answered her true love with one short sentence before both of them fell asleep on each others arms.

“I love you too, my dearest Emperor”.


End file.
